Coyote Gone Wild
by DeadSausage
Summary: Fan fiction of the YouTube channel Coyote wild, if you're wondering why the category says one is because YouTube is not a category


Coyote gone wild

A coyote wild fan fiction

The story begins like may others, our heroes all wearing furry suits, they were too drunk to remember what happened but they tried piecing the story together. "Uggg what happened last niiiight, and why the hell am I in a furry suit?" Joey asked with a stupid fucking look on his face. "More importantly why is that kid looking at us?" Vergil asked wiping liquor off the head of the suit. There was a kid with biiiig eyes looking at the group of the hung over trio, just as he was done staring at them he went up to them and asked a few questions "Hyyyyyyyyie LOL OWO aaaare yuo guys part of Coyote Wild????lol??" Asked the kawaii as fuck kid. "Uhhh sure, who might you be?" Chris finally opened his bitch ass mouth (btw I'm gonna prolly offend some people by saying stuff like that in the story but I only mean that as a comedical way and not as a threatening or putting anyone down any sort of way, my threats aren't serious) "IIIIIiiii'm Bacoooze, the tots kawaii kid" the kid finally shut the hell up and asked for an autograph from Joey "lol Joey can I like uhh have you're autograph???" "No asshat go run away before I open fire" Joey said trying to be threatening but while you're wearing a blue Bear suit on it's hard to sound threatening. "Lol ok I'll leave now." The kid finally ran away, probably back to his 40 year old disappointed mother. "Wait a minute, where are we?" Vergil finally spoke up. "Idk prolly some furry convention or some place similar." Joey being a complete buffoon was wrong. "No, I know where we're at, we're at MINECON!" (Cue extremely dramatic music) as soon as Christ came to the realization of this fact the entire trio soon saw a group of pre-pubescent kids running towards them in an extremely threatening manor. "RUN!" All three of them screamed at once. They kept running and running as fast as their little legs could carry them, and so did the kids. They soon got in a car and Vergil hot wired it. "Since when did you learn how to hot wire a car?" Joey for some reason said while also neglecting the fact that this skill that Vergil learned in a high school bathroom just saved their lives. "Ummm, college?" As soon as they finished with their awkward AF conversation the car was started and immediately Vergil floored it away from minecon, the kid's funerals are this Sunday 5-11. "Great, now where to?" Chris decided to jump start a conversation much like the paramedics did to the ki- I'm gonna stop right there. "Let's go to New Jersey!" Joey for some reason decided to say. "Now why the hell would we go there?" Asked Vergil even though he didn't give any suggestions himself. "NOPE NOT JERSEY" Chris shouted at Joey. "What happened in jersey?" Joey asked the nearly lifeless Chris as he was having a flashback. "Ok well he's out, hey what about Omah-" Vergil was cut off by Joey. "NO! We are not going there, not after what happened last time." "What happened?" Asked Vergil like any normal human would do. "I'm not gonna say the entire story but it say this, I was in Florida whenever some girl put something in my drink, I woke up in Omaha handcuffed in a manager's bathroom in an IHOP with the police trying to break down a barricaded door while my kidney lay in a bath tub." Joey unintentionally just told the entire story. "Oh, well how about my house?" Said Vergil. "Nah, I got my kidney stolen there too." Said Chris as he was out of his flashback. No one cares and they drove to Vergil's house. (Cue jump cut) Vergil parked in the lawn of his own home and he broke a window to his room while everyone else used the front door. Vergil was at his computer editing for his 10,000 warframe video while Joey and Chris did nothing but exist and play their 1,000,000 match of killing floor 2. Just then one of them decided to get naked and (data expunged) "wow that (data expunged)" said Joey as he wiped (data expunged) from his mouth. "That was some goood Mountain Dew." Chris said in the bathroom waiting for the LSD to wear off. Just then, about 3-7 hours later a group of about a thousand kids completely surrounded the house. Vergil contacted the leader and with second hand information this is their conversation. "What do you little twerps want?" Asked Vergil. "We want what you stole from us!" Said the leader of the 6-11 year olds. "What did we take from you?" "The seven Chaos Emeralds!" The leader shouted loud enough to shake the room, during the shaking seven plastic balls fell from Joey's jeans. He picked up the balls and threw them outside about 8 feet away from the closest kid, as all the kids ran to pick them up the entire earth shook. "Well that takes care of that." Chris said as the LSD wore off. "Hey Vergil isn't that your younger brother in that swarm of kids?" Chris knew the answer but he asked for some reason. Vergil ignored him and as soon as he was done ignoring him everyone heard the door bell ring. "Hello?" Joey said while opening the door revealing that a man with a brown hat and a cowboy suit showed up. "I'm the dunksteer, and who might you queers be?" The badly named rip off said. "I'm Joey and this is Virgin gel and Chris." The clueless Joey said. Just as he finished his sentence the man pulled a whip out and with one swift motion he tied Joey up by the legs and jumped on his horse and rode off into the sunset never to be seen again. "Well that was an experience." Joey said back because I can't just kill one of the main characters off like that. Just as that that experience happened they all checked on Vergil's new warframe video that gained 11 views and 2 likes within 11 hours of uploading and with 8 comments, 9 of which regarding fallout. He decided to make another fallout video titled "Me looking at a tree in FALLOUT while a deathclaw looks at me for 11 seconds while Betty kills me" which took 12 seconds making the video, six of which were spent uploading. That video gained himself 111 subs and 10,000 views to which he remastered the video the next day gaining himself 5,000 views. Just as they were done looking at their discord for caboose to start posting memes while Fox started shit posting about his laptop. Just then the story finally ended, dead Sausage immerged the hero at the end because I don't know of anything else write and I think I referenced enough to make anyone who doesn't know this youtube channel confused as hell.


End file.
